Redtail/Main article
}} |pastaffie= }} |age=Approx. 47 moons (3.9 years) at death |death=Killed by Tigerclaw |kit=Redkit |apprentice=Redpaw |warrior=Redtail |deputy=Redtail |starclan resident=Redtail |mother=Swiftbreeze |father=Adderfang |sisters=Spottedleaf, Willowpelt, Leopardfoot |brother=Patchpelt |mentor=Halftail |app=Dustpelt |position1=Deputy |precededby1=Bluefur |succeededby1=Lionheart |livebooks=''Bluestar's Prophecy, ''Spottedleaf's Heart, Redtail's Debt, Into the Wild, Code of the Clans, Battles of the Clans |deadbooks=''Moth Flight's Vision, ''Redtail's Debt, The Darkest Hour, The Last Hope, The Ultimate Guide }} Redtail is a dark tortoiseshell tom with a bushy ginger tail. He was a deputy of ThunderClan under Bluestar's leadership in the forest territories. He was born as Redkit to Adderfang and Swiftbreeze, along with Spottedkit and Willowkit. Redpaw ''' was given Sparrowpelt as his mentor, and upon completing his training, he received his warrior name, '''Redtail. After the death of Sunstar, he was made deputy under Bluestar. He and Bluestar shared a close friendship, providing a strong foundation for their Clan. Redtail was noted to be much more quick and clever than the majority of ThunderClan's warriors. However, he was murdered by Tigerclaw, who wished to become ThunderClan deputy himself. Fireheart revealed the truth to the Clan, to which Redtail was eternally grateful. At Firestar's leader ceremony, Redtail gave him a life for justice. History ''The Prophecies Begin :Redtail is the deputy of ThunderClan and his apprentice is Dustpaw. During a RiverClan attack on Sunningrocks, Redtail's patrol is overwhelmed, and knowing they cannot win, he orders a retreat. A second battle takes place some time later, when Redtail is killed. Tigerclaw tells ThunderClan that Redtail had died at the paws of Oakheart, RiverClan's deputy, before he was also killed. However, Tigerclaw's apprentice, Ravenpaw, witnessed Tigerclaw murdering Redtail and reveals the truth to Firepaw and Graypaw. Fireheart shares his concerns about Tigerclaw with Bluestar, and although the leader initially does not believe him, Fireheart brings the truth about Tigerclaw's treachery to light after Tigerclaw attempts to kill Bluestar. Redtail appears in StarClan, giving Firestar his second life, the life of justice, and thanks Fireheart for revealing Tigerclaw's treachery and giving him peace. Omen of the Stars :Redtail partakes in the Great Battle, and helps the Clans fight back the Place of No Stars, reuniting with his friends from when he was alive. He witnesses Firestar's death, and helps bring him to StarClan. Super Editions :In 'Bluestar's Prophecy, Redkit is born to Adderfang and Swiftbreeze's second litter along with his sisters, Willowkit and Spottedkit. He is apprenticed to Sparrowpelt, and trains along with Willowpaw to become a warrior, while their other sister, Spottedpaw, becomes a medicine cat apprentice. He later becomes Bluestar's deputy when she becomes leader. ''Novellas :In ''Redtail's Debt, Tigerclaw saves Redpaw from being killed by a hawk, and as the latter frantically thanks his Clanmate, Tigerclaw insists Redpaw owes him his life in return. Now a warrior, Redtail and Tigerclaw discover Sorrelpaw, a WindClan apprentice, accidentally trespassing on ThunderClan territory. Tigerclaw manipulates the incident to Sunstar, who agrees to launch an attack on WindClan's camp. Redtail struggles between staying loyal to Tigerclaw and speaking out against the injustice. He finds his courage during the raid when Bluefur is gravely injured and Redtail calls a retreat. He and Tigerclaw begin a bitter rivalry which heightens when Redtail becomes Bluestar's deputy. During a patrol to Sunningrocks, RiverClan attacks, and once it subsides, Tigerclaw murders Redtail in order to become deputy. Detailed description :Redtail is a small, dark, dappled tortoiseshell tom. He has a distinctive, bushy ginger tail as red as fox fur, and feathered ears. Trivia Interesting facts *He has SkyClan blood, because he and his sisters, Spottedleaf and Willowpelt, are SkyClan descendants. Mistakes *He has been mistakenly described as russet and red. *In The Last Hope, it is said that he gave Firestar a life of courage, when he really gave him a life of justice, and Lionheart gave him courage. *In Redtail's Debt, Redtail kills Oakheart, but Oakheart actually died from a rockfall. *In Redtail's Debt, he is hinted to be a young apprentice when at the time, he is about twelve moons old.According to Bluestar's Prophecy, Redtail is born in leaf-fall (as revealed on pages 334 + 362), and he is mentioned to be an apprentice in the leaf-fall the year after (as revealed on page 403). Redtail's Debt reveals it takes place in that particular leaf-fall, (as revealed in chapter 1, as well as events such as Whitestorm and Tigerclaw revealing to be new warriors syncing up to Bluestar's Prophecy events), so he is twelve moons old at that period. **This could be due to him not becoming an apprentice until later on rather than the traditional six moons, but this is not touched upon. Character pixels Main images Alternate image Official art Ceremonies Quotes |'''''See more}} External links * * * * * * * Notes and references